An Undesired Desire
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: Hogwarts Past. Sirius/Snape. Malfoy/Snape. Sirius Black never did like being out of the attention, and even if it was Snape attention he was missing out on. It was supposed to be a prank, but Sirius fell for it himself.
1. Just A Prank

With a groan, Severus felt himself hit the ground, his wand already torn from his hand roughly and tossed to the edge of the lake. "Get up, Snivellus" James ordered, a crowd already gathering around the group, most faces shining with excitement, while others looked on with bored amusement. "I said get up!" James snapped, his foot connecting with Severus' rib cage. Sirius' eyes danced with delight as he watched from behind James, his mouth over the wound Severus had caused him earlier.

"Oh, let me" He said, excitedly drawing his own wand and pointing it towards Severus with delight, "Sectumsempra!" He barked out, a large gash appearing over Severus' chin causing the greasy haired boy to yelp, covering it with his hands as blood slipped between the fingers. Cheers rang out and Sirius took a joking bow to the gang behind him.

"Well Snivellus? Going to fight?" Sirius asked in a falsely sweet voice as he strode towards Severus, picking the lanky male up by his collar, his bemused eyes met empty ones and the boy spat blood in his face angrily, "Leave me alone, Black" He hissed in hatred. For once the boy's amused exterior crumbled, for once he realised how pure the hate was in the others eyes. Sirius Black was not one to be hated and he didn't like it in the least.

"Hmph" Sirius grumbled, dropping Severus to the ground uncaringly before moving to the side of the lake, "You want this?" He asked Severus with a smirk, picking up the others wand between his fingers and waving it a bit as if he were enticing a dog with a bone. Reaching a bit, Severus bit down on his lip knowing there had to be some payment for this act. "Bow. Bow to your master" Sirius said with a grin, James laughing, "You heard him, Snivellus, bow to him" He taunted.

Glaring fixedly from one to the other, Severus clenched his fists, "Never" He said firmly. "Is that your final answer?" Sirius asked in a feign disappointed voice, when he received no response he turned and held back his arm, "No!" Severus cried before Sirius hurled it out into the middle of the lake then dusted his hands off, "Too late"

With a look of pure dislike, Severus stood, shoving past James and heading inside the castle, his books left lying in the mud.

The next morning didn't go without event either as a bright red letter leapt from Severus' hands and hovered inches before him catching the attention of almost the whole room. "You pathetic waste of space! You expect me to replace that wand after you carelessly lost it? Next time try not to be so careless with your things, idiot! You were most likely causing trouble, like I expected anything from such a let down in the family!" With a glare, the paper shredded itself and burnt into ash.

For a moment the hall was silent, then the Gryffindor table roared with laughter followed by the other tables, even Slytherin. Turning red in embarrassment, Severus jumped to his feet, moving out of the hall past the Marauders who smirked, "Watch it idiot" James smirked, crossing his arms, "Not cool" Sirius muttered as Severus left causing James to turn to him with a raised eyebrow, "Come on, you know I was just pulling Snivellus' leg. Besides, since when do you stick up for him" James snorted. "I don't. Just…you know, he already got it bad enough this morning, and it's too early to be focusing on anything but food" Sirius defended.

Regarding his friend for a moment, James grinned, "Yeah, come on" He laughed, leading the group to their usual seat.

--

"What do you want, Black?" Severus growled, finding a wand pressed close to his throat, his voice lowered in a whisper. As much as he'd like for Black to back off, he wasn't about to attract attention from the Librarian.

Sirius fell silent for a moment, regarding the words before he pressed his body closer to Severus' without moving his wand. "Silenco" He whispered, removing the others ability to speak before he roughly plunged his lips down against Severus' the kiss lingering for moments in which he slipped his tongue between the frozen lips, forcefully claiming the other as his own and exploring the every detail of the Slytherin's mouth before drawing back, regarding the boy then turning on his heel and leaving the Library briskly.

Falling into his seat, still unable to form words, Severus stared at the door which Sirius had passed through unblinkingly. His throat dry and his lips on fire. He felt horrified, because it was Black who had stolen his first kiss. He felt used, the kiss had been forced of course, and Black knew he couldn't tell anyone else about it. Most of all, he felt himself wanting more and hating himself for it.


	2. The Desire Sets In

Shuffling through the hall the next day, Severus halted catching Sirius' gaze. Opening his mouth to say something, he swallowed it back as the boy whipped out his wand and had Severus dangling from the roof in a matter of seconds. "What's the matter Snivellus? Even more useless without your wand, I see" Sirius sneered, his voice echoing quietly in the empty corridor.

"Let me down, Black!" Severus bit out, struggling against the magical bond with no avail. "Did my little kiss effect you that much?" Sirius drawled, a bemused look on his face as the boys pasty cheeks turned a dark crimson. "So it did…well too bad, I don't intend on dating a guy, least of all a Slytherin" Sirius sneered with dislike, flicking his wand lazily and dropping Severus into a heap on the ground then turned on him coldly.

"If…If it didn't mean anything, why'd you do it. Not like I care" Severus muttered lowly, lifting himself from the ground. "How pathetic…you love me, don't you?" Sirius barked out in laughter, flicking his dark hair out of his face he turned to Severus. "Well you're out of luck" Sirius sneered, "Like I'd ever like someone like you!" Severus snapped, clenching his fists and lunging at Sirius, his fist caught in a split second and the wind forced from his lungs as he was thrown forcefully against the corridor wall.

"You thought you could get me with that petty Muggle trick" Sirius whispered close to Severus' throat, causing him to squirm uncomfortably. Laughing lightly, Sirius held a hand under Severus' chin, tilting the boys head upwards to stare into his eyes smirkingly. Without warning, he pressed closer, claiming his lips dominantly and watched with amusement as Severus closed his eyes and moved willingly.

"Enjoy it. Because I'm not interested in the likes of you" Sirius sneered, "You're only a toy as far as I'm concerned" He said, pulling from Severus uncaringly. In a split second he was pinned back against the wall, his own wand at his throat. "Don't ever come near me again, Black" Severus growled bitterly. "But you want me too, don't you?" Sirius whispered, eyeing his wand for a moment.

"Just leave me alone!" Severus cried, throwing the wand to the ground and running, his back to Sirius who sighed, scooping up his wand. "I should be happy…isn't this what I wanted…?" Sirius questioned himself, placing the wand at his side. He knew he had won, of course. Instead of the hate that usually lingered, an undesired desire reflected in Severus' eyes, he saw it, he knew what it was. Severus wanted him. His worst enemy wanted him.

Chuckling to himself, Sirius felt hollow. This wasn't how he wanted it to feel. He wanted to feel victorious that he had made Severus just like everyone else. Filled with adoration towards him. Instead, he only felt disgusting and repulsive.

With a slight shrug, he turned on his heel and headed back to the Great Hall.

--

Heart pounding in his chest, Severus slipped into the Library unnoticed. Finding a chair near the back shelves he sat himself down, head buried in his hands. Part of him was afraid, this had been where Black had first come to him…but another part, no matter how he craved to ignore it, hoped Black would be there.


	3. Just Another Kiss

The next few days trailed on slowly. Sirius doing all in his power to seek out the Slytherin boy while Severus took to walking the long way to class and taking short cuts through the corridors in order to avoid any confrontation with the other. It all seemed to be going well until Saturday.

"Oi! Snivellus!" James shouted, striding towards Severus, with his wand out. Sirius, Remus and Peter in tow, a hopeful glimmer in Sirius' eyes. "We haven't seen you in awhile, thought you might have died-" "Hoped you might have died" Sirius corrected James coolly, the words rolled out of his mouth casually and caused him to wince inwardly.

"Leave me alone, I haven't done anything to you!" Severus insisted, his hands balled into fists as he backed off. "Aw, Snivellus is scared?" James smirked, advancing with a vicious grin on his face, "Sectumsempra!" He cried and Sirius barked out with laughter as a gash appeared down Severus' arm. "You bastards! You have no right to do this to me" Severus insisted, stumbling back.

For a moment, it seemed as though his eyes opened fully. Sirius glanced between Peter and James who were doubled over in laughter, Remus who was pretending not to see anything and students nearby, grinning with excitement. His eyes moved back to Severus, wounded, blood pooling at his feet from the arm, forlorn…alone. Sirius felt an unexplained pity surface in his stomach, and stepped forwards, "C'mon" He muttered, placing an arm around Severus' shoulders and tugging him off.

"Padfoot?" James spoke in uncertainty, watching as his friend disappeared around the corner with the Slytherin, rage boiled up inside of him, "Lets go" He hissed to Remus and Peter who knew better than to argue and followed James in the opposite direction.

"Leave me alone" Severus insisted, "Don't be an idiot, I've got to take you to the hospital wing or you'll bleed to death" Sirius said, continuing to drag the boy along. "Like you'd care. Like anyone would care" Severus bit out, "Let me go!" He snapped, tugging away to make a run for it.

With dog-like reflexes, Sirius pinned him against the wall. "One, do not try and run from me, especially not in your condition. Two, you're going to the hospital wing whether I have to carry you kicking and screaming and Three…just come on already, Snape" Sirius bit out. For a brief moment, Severus stared at him, his throat caught. None of them had ever called him by name, well, it was his last name but anything was better than Snivellus.

Nodding with reluctance, he allowed himself to be led to the Hospital Wing, and hid his surprise when Sirius lingered at his side while he was bandaged and treated. "Thanks…" He spoke finally, as the door was closed and the nurse gone. Sirius looked away for a moment, guilt flicking through his eyes, "Don't mention it" He muttered, crossing his arms and walking himself to the seat beside Severus' bed.

For a moment the two sat in silence, neither daring to speak before Sirius' sigh broke the silence. Turning, Severus flushed at the closeness and felt lips brush against his, closing his eyes automatically as a hand rose and caressed his cheek and then it was gone.

When he opened his eyes, he found an empty room. Sirius nowhere to be seen. Biting on his lip and glaring at the ground in contempt, his eyes lingered over a Gryffindor scarf. "It wasn't my imagination…" He murmured in wonder, and reaching down he drew it up, clutching it to his chest tightly.


	4. Revenge

It was madness that possessed him to take the robes with him to the Great Hall, insanity which made him change courses and a psychological problem beyond explanation which caused Severus Snape to clear his throat, standing behind Sirius Black at the Gryffindor table.

Raising an eyebrow, Sirius and his friends turned to survey Severus for a moment. An unfamiliar look on Sirius' face before his expression became cold. "Uhm…I brought your cloak…" Severus said breathlessly. Swallowing deeply he began to regret his decision and considered turning and running for his dear life, claiming temporary insanity.

"Aw. He folded it too" James noted, clenching his hands together with a sweet look, "Isn't that just precious?" He asked Sirius with a smirk. The smirk was returned and Sirius pouted, his eyes moving over Severus' person, "What? No flowers or chocolate? I expected at least something" He huffed causing the Slytherin's cheeks to colour and in anger he threw the robes into Sirius' face.

"Oi, apologise" James growled, leaping to his friends defence and raising his wand to the boy who instantly froze. "Don't" Sirius protested quickly, his hand pushing James' wand away. For a moment Severus looked at him gratefully before Sirius himself rose to his feet. "I bet Snivellus thought that kiss last night meant something" He sighed innocently. "Ew, you kissed that?" James grimaced, his words followed with laughter.

"You foul…" Snape began, his hands clenched in fists, "See. I told you! He's in love with me" Sirius barked out in laughter, accompanied by the surrounding Gryffindor's. The blush which reached Severus' cheeks proved it and James was the first to point it out, "Snivellus is blushing!" He crowed.

It was only moments later that Severus found movement in his body and moved towards Sirius, vicious intent in his eyes, stunned by the sudden action, Sirius barely reacted before the others fist connected with his chin. Groaning, he nursed it with a hand looking up to find anger, hurt and emptiness reflected in the Slytherin's eyes. What he didn't expect to see were tears.

"Fucking slime ball!" James snarled, aiming his wand at Severus.

--

"I've never seen Dumbledore so angry…" Malfoy stated matter of factly, speaking to Snape through his drapes. The boy hadn't left his bed for almost the whole day since…well… "What did you think you were doing over there anyway? Bringing Black his robes, I heard. Should've burned them" Malfoy sneered, resting lazily on his own bed and glancing at the shadow through the drapes for a few more moments.

"Well?" Severus glanced up to register the question for a few moments, barely moving from his spot, huddled under his sheets. "Well what?" He bit back bitterly. "Surely you're going to get them back aren't you?" Malfoy said in disbelief, "Unless you planned to sit here and mope around for the rest of the year, if so; be my guest, but you realise Black and Potter aren't going to leave you alone until you stop being the perfect target"

"Perfect target?" Severus repeated. "Geez. Must I explain everything?" Malfoy drawled, pushing himself into a sitting position. "You never fight back-" He waved his hands to cut off Snape as he made a noise in protest, "-What I mean is, mild jinxes and weak spells aren't going to cut it anymore. You need to do something big" Malfoy explained as Severus peered through his drapes uncertainly.

"I'm not sure…-" "For gods sake! Black and Potter cursed your clothes into oblivion! Do you not realise you were starch naked in front of a laughing audience!?" Malfoy snapped. The sudden loss of colour in Severus' face revealed he did indeed know. "Grow up. They're going to get worse and worse. You need to do something to cut them down to size. I suggest starting with Evans. Get chummy with her again. That'll deflate Potter's ego but for Black it has to be something…I've got it" Malfoy said with a devious smirk.

"Make him fall in love with you"

It took perhaps ten minutes for the words to penetrate Severus' mind before he tore from his bed, staring at Malfoy, "What!? I hate that Git, why would I ever-" "You don't have to bloody like him. I'm saying what is the best way to cut Mr 'every girl in the school likes me' down to size? Make the guy fall head over heels for you then deny him in front of the whole school. The guy'll be broken" The blonde laughed.

"How?" Severus asked, his throat dry. Part of him wanted this, part of him longed for revenge, for justice for every last thing they'd done to him and yet…part of him didn't…part of him moved back to that kiss, to those lips…

"Potions, whatever. You're the genius" Malfoy said, staring imploringly at the other and to his delight receiving a nod.


	5. The Plans Unfold

(Warning: This episode shall be very…random)

Groaning as he awoke, Severus barely restrained a scream as he found himself face to face with Malfoy. "Finally!" The blonde sighed in annoyance, "I've been sitting here waiting for you to get your lazy ass moving" Malfoy complained, picking himself up off the bed leaving Severus to try and calm his heart which had been stunned and was barely beating, "Bloody guy…" He muttered.

"Alright, so plan -crush and destroy that idiot Sirius Black- (C.A.D.T.I.S.B for short, of course) has begun!" Malfoy said enthusiastically, leaving Snape to question whether the Slytherin had a life as he set down a large scroll of parchment in front of him pointing to the first line. "Okay, plan one…"

--

Plan #1: Slipping through the halls, Severus clutched the vial tightly in his hand with a sigh as he stepped past the Gryffindor table inconspicuously pouring it into the goblet in front of Sirius. Moving off a bit, he surveyed in horror as the drink was swallowed by James instead and in a matter of moments he was trying to pry to boy off him. "But Severus, I love you" James insisted while his friends stood by, all too confused to say anything as the dark haired Gryffindor tried to force himself on the frightened Slytherin.

"Don't leave me!" James pouted as Severus shoved him to the ground and took off running as fast as his legs could carry him. Sirius stared after him then towards James, a glimmer of jealousy in his eyes while Snape collapsed around the corner. "Wow…you look like something the cat dragged in, chewed on, then spat back up" Malfoy commented, "Potter mauled me" Severus panted while Malfoy doubled over in laughter, "Potter drank it?" "The stupid idiot decided to steal Black's drink" Severus groaned. "Well then, I guess on to the next plan!" Malfoy announced, dragging Snape after him.

Plan #2: "Uhm, Sirius…I wanted to speak to you" Severus said, cornering Sirius when he left the library. "That so?" Sirius questioned, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms as the Slytherin looked at the ground, his cheeks burning. "I just…I wanted to know…did I do something wrong…?" Severus swallowed, "I mean…that night, didn't that kiss mean anything to you?" He asked in a stutter.

"Severus…I" Sirius began to mumble, reaching out and closing the gap between them before. "WAAH! Sevy! I was looking for you and then I find you here with Sirius!" James cried causing Severus to inwardly groan as he was tackled to the ground, James straddling him, "Geez, Sirius. There are plenty of other people here and yet you try and steal my Sevy" He complained, leaning in and nuzzling Severus lovingly.

"I…uh…must be going…uhm…abort mission!" Severus cried, throwing the Gryffindor off and scrambling to his feet, running for dear life, falling to the ground tiredly in the Slytherin common room. "Things went well?" Malfoy asked, his mouth curving into a smirk, "Go to hell" Severus retorted.

Plan #3: Shutting the broom closet where they had bound and gagged James, Malfoy shoved Severus forward while trying to restrain himself from hysterics as the boy grimaced and stared straight at Sirius. "Sirius…" He began, turning the groups eyes to him earning mixed responses. Peter promptly turned and feinted, his nose bleeding, Remus' jaw dropped and Sirius' eyes widened, drool at the corner of his mouth.

The leather/fishnet clad boy turned immediately, smacked Malfoy upside his head and locked himself in the boys bathroom.

--

"C'mon Severus" Malfoy insisted, leaning against the door of the cubical, "Stop being such a drama queen, it wasn't that bad-" "Wasn't that bad!? I made Pettigrew feint!" Snape snapped, "At least it was in a good way, at least he didn't feint cause you're ugly. Come on, we can just regroup and try again" Malfoy insisted as the door swung open, "No more, too much drama" Severus groaned, glaring as Malfoy opened his mouth to say something about his attire.

"Fine, fine" Malfoy resigned moodily, "Well, we can at least try it again in a few days" He said quietly, "I'll think about it, I'll see you back at the common room" He mumbled as he changed into his uniform, the other Slytherin nodding and heading off.

"What a day…" Snape groaned, making his way through the halls, his hair tied back out of his face. Rounding the corner he groaned as he walked straight into someone. "Dammit, watch where you're going-!" Sirius growled before cutting off, "Oh, hey" He mumbled, reaching out and tugging Severus to his feet with a mumbled apology.

"Hn" Severus sounded, turning on his heel to walk away. "I'm sorry what James did to you…yesterday, I mean. I told him not too…and for how I acted too" Sirius muttered, scratching the back of his neck in a silent guilty notion. Pausing, Severus nodded, "Yeah" "Weird day, huh?" Sirius asked, walking to Severus' side. "You're telling me" The Slytherin smiled weakly.

"So, can I walk you to your common room?" Sirius asked extending his arm. For a moment he regarded the offer before he sighed and took his arm with a nod, "Yeah, I guess" He said, allowing the Gryffindor to walk him through the next few corridors, stopping in front of the portrait then turning to Sirius.

"Thanks" He said stiffly, "No problem" Sirius answered, "G'night…Severus" He said, giving the boys hand a slight squeeze before turning "Oh and, by the way, you look nice with your hair up" He smiled before disappearing around the corner. Appearing out of the shadows Malfoy smirked and placed a hand on Severus' shoulder, "Good job"


	6. Werewolf

It was a joke. Only a joke. Seriously…that was all. He was angry, no! Confused. Hell, he didn't know what he was. It was Snape's own bloody fault, no one did that to him! No one.

--

"It's over" Sirius blinked in confusion, "What is?" He asked, his mind echoing the words, unable to decipher the meaning. "This. You and me. Over" Severus said calmly, the words seeming to have no effect on him at all. Clenching his fists, Sirius took a glance around before resting a pair of enraged eyes upon the Slytherin.

"You think this is funny then? I get it, you and your Slytherin pals wanted a little laugh, didn't you? Ask me out then dump me, huh?" Sirius hissed, capturing Severus' wrist in an all too aggressive grasp. A pained look flickered through the other boys eyes satisfying Sirius to an extent as his nails began to press into the sickly pale skin.

It had only been an hour since Severus had approached him at the Gryffindor table and asked him to accompany him to Hogsmed. An hour since Sirius had thrown away his reputation and friends and excepted the offer. Dammit. James was right, the little snake was only looking for a laugh.

"A-ah.." Severus groaned, "You bastard. You'll fucking pay for this" Sirius hissed, shoving Severus back against the wall and turning on his heel in anger. It wasn't another horrid hour before the news had spread around the entire school.

All that he could think of was revenge, and a deadly idea filled his mind.

--

"A-ah.." Severus groaned, this time with tears in his eyes as a pair of jagged claws tore through the muscle in his arm and he collapsed against the wall, his wand some feet away. He felt the eyes on him and felt more hopeless than he ever had as the werewolf advanced on him. He was dead. His blood was pouring profusely from the open wound and he felt his eyes cloud open.

--

"You what!? Sirius, you bloody idiot, don't you get it!?" James snapped out angrily as his friend followed quickly after him. "Your fucking revenge could land Remus in Azkaban, didn't you think of that!?" He snapped and Sirius' eyes widened, "I-I…" "Not to mention kill Snape, ever think that might be going a bit over board, dumbass?" James said in disbelief, transforming as he entered the shrieking shack followed by a shaggy dog.

The sight was a frightening one, deep claw marks ran all along Snape's body, the Slytherin lay almost immobile in a puddle of his own blood and with a meaningful look to Sirius, James moved quickly to the dark haired boy, heaving him onto his back as Sirius stood between them and Remus, his throat dry and his heart thumping.

Please don't be dead…please don't be dead…forgive me…

--

"S-s-stay away from me, Black" Between the stutters, Sirius could hear the unmistakable hatred in the voice. Anger, hurt, disappointment…fear… "I-" "No!" Severus cried, the word taring down his throat and causing him to fall into a fit of coughing, blood flecks escaping his mouth and falling on the hands he used to desperately shield himself, or shield others from seeing him so weak.

"You heard him, Black" Malfoy said, a deathly glare on the boy, "Now get out, before I make you" He said, an unmistakable threat in his voice as he stood over Sirius, shoving him slightly and moving after him as he left the room. "You ever, ever hurt him…no, you ever go near him again and I'll kill you, family or not" Malfoy snarled.

"Like I want to be anywhere near that greasy scumbag" Sirius hissed before he could stop himself and he saw a deathly look reflected in Malfoy's eyes before the others fist struck his face. "Stay away from him" Malfoy said coldly, retreating into the room and slamming the door leaving Sirius shocked and unable to coax his legs into movement.


	7. Memories Can Hurt

It had been a week but finally Snape was able to make his way from the Hospital Wing. Sighing, he made an effort to dodge the crowds, unwilling to repeat any of the past weeks events. Turning a corner, he glanced up from his timetable, stumbling as his body collided with another.

"Watch where you're going" Sirius snapped, glancing at Snape, his eyes softened briefly before he felt himself shoved back. "Why don't you, Black?" Snape challenged, his fingers curling around his wand, raising it in defence. "Now leave me alone if you know what's good for you" He stated calmly, "Oh, Is that so? Expelliarmus!" Sirius said, holding out his own wand.

Wincing as his wand was torn from his hand, Snape fixed Sirius with a fierce glare, "Leave me alone-" "Look, you're the one who started this, I just wanted to know if you were okay-" Sirius was cut off as Severus stepped back, "Okay? Why would you care if I was okay? Since when did you start caring about me, let alone anyone but yourself!" Snape said coldly.

"You don't understand-" "Oh I understand alright and frankly, I'm sick of being hurt. I'm sick of you pretending to like me then letting me down over and over, I'm sick of it! I loved you Sirius, but I can't deal with this. Your friends will always mean more to you than I do and I understand that, but I can't deal with this…I…" Snape cut off, biting his lower lip, "I'm going to get the professor to erase my memories…the memories about us and you…and then, I want you to stay away from me, for good"

Sirius' eyes narrowed, "You don't mean that!" He protested, reaching out and grasping Snape's hand. "Yes…yes, I do…" Snape said softly, "Don't make this any harder than it already is. If you really cared about me…you'd want this for me, for me not to have to hurt" He mumbled, pulling away softly, "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble" He whispered, leaning down and scooping his wand up into his hand then turning on his heel and leaving Sirius looking lost and hurt.

--

"Back off" Malfoy snarled, standing between Snape and the others. "Oh, standing up for your boyfriend, Malfoy?" James snorted, Sirius and Peter laughing beside him. "What? Jealous you can't get anyone" Malfoy sneered as Snape climbed to his feet wordlessly, fixing them all with a hateful glare causing Sirius to falter for a moment before regaining himself. "Let's go, they're not worth it, filthy Slytherin's" He sneered, leading James and the others off.

"Nice one Sirius-Wha- Oh come on Sirius, forget about him! He did the same to you and it doesn't look like he regrets it one bit" James said, patting Sirius on the back with a chuckle, "Come on, if we don't get to the great hall soon, the food will be all gone" He smiled, Sirius nodding in agreement, "Yeah, lets go"

--

"Hurt's doesn't it?" Malfoy asked, looking at Snape with pity, "If you had've taken my advice and let the professor erase your memories it wouldn't have been so bad-" "I know…I just…I didn't want to forget…" Severus mumbled quietly. Malfoy sighed and gave him a small smile, "It's alright, I know only too well what it's like to love someone you can't have…" He said, his eyes filled with an unreadable emotion before they moved away from Snape, "Come on, I got some lunch from one of the house elves, we can eat outside" He grinned, ruffling Snape's hair fondly.

"Mm, sounds good" Snape agreed, his eyes moving for a brief moment in the direction Sirius had left, a longing in his expression.


	8. Lucious

"Really…?" "Well, not as a date, just…you know, us two hanging out together…" Malfoy mumbled, scratching the back of his head, "We don't have too, just figured since you never go to Hogsmeade you might like to go with me" He shrugged indifferently as if it barely mattered to him.

"Sure" Snape answered, "Honest?" "Yeah, why not. We are friends right, it shouldn't matter-" "Oh, yeah…right, right…" Malfoy answered, his tone slightly soft, allowing a grin to take his expression, "Oh, just wait, I'll be the envy of everyone, including Black" He smirked, "Yeah right" Snape mumbled, "I'm serious though, a lot of guys have taken more than one look at you" Malfoy assured him, watching as the Slytherin tied back his hair.

"Great, so I'm looked at as a piece of meat by guys, just what I needed to know" Snape said, rolling his eyes. "Well, you're not ugly, what did you expect?" Malfoy asked, raising a brow, a breath caught in his throat as Snape approached him, stopping inches from him. "Lucious?" "Mm?" Malfoy mumbled, "Shut up" Severus chuckled, flicking him in the nose then moving back to his bed to find his wand.

"Jerk" Malfoy said, pouting falsely then sticking out his tongue as he picked up his own things. Laughing lightly, Snape regarded him, "Sorry, but…thanks…" "For what?" "For being a friend…my only friend…you're really important to me, you know" Snape said looking thoughtful, "Well, you're just annoying" Malfoy said before laughing at Snape's expression, "Kidding, you're probably my best friend since I've been here" He smiled, stretching his arms above his head, "So, shall we?"

Snape nodded and grinned, getting to his feet and following Malfoy from the common room.

--

"Look at that and oh-look at this one-Luci, can I have this?" Snape asked enthusiastically and Malfoy couldn't help but laugh, "You're like a little kid, you know that right, and sure. My treat" He smiled, ordering the bag of sweets over the counter than thrusting them into Snape's hands, "Try not to eat 'em all at once, you're bad enough without the sugar" He snorted, Snape poking out his tongue in response before popping one into his mouth.

Smiling, Malfoy led him from the shop and opened the door for him to the Hogs Head, "Ladies first" He grinned, "Haha, you're a comical genius" Snape said, rolling his eyes and entering, taking a seat at one of the tables beside Malfoy.

"So, are you having fun?" Malfoy asked finally, lazily resting his head on his elbow, his eyes finding Snape'. Wrinkling his nose, Snape looked thoughtful as he moved another sweet into his mouth, "Well, I can't say I'm having a bad time, I'm just suspicious, you're never this nice" He noted. "How could you say that? I am so nice" He pointed out. "Hah" Snape said sarcastically causing Malfoy to pout moodily.

After a moment, Malfoy's eyes moved back to Snape and he chuckled, "You've got food on your face" He informed the other, "Hm? Where?" Snape mumbled, trying to wipe away the food, his eyes staring downwards trying to find it before he felt something warm on his cheek. Licking the food away, Malfoy smirked, "Got it" He said, his breath moving out against Snape's face, before a protest was made, the Slytherin closed his lips roughly over Snape'

Wide eyed, Snape pushed back, falling out of his chair, "I…Luci, I didn't mean…I don't like you like that" He whispered, "Like hell you don't. What about all day, you acting like you were, or were you just doing that as a joke-" "Luci I wasn't" Snape protested, "I should've known, don't know why I ever figured I could care about someone like you" Malfoy hissed, his pride wounded. Rejection was something he experienced once in a lifetime if at all.

"You're not being fair. I was nice to you because you're my friend" Snape insisted, picking himself up off the floor, "God, you know what, forget it!" Snape snapped, "It's obvious now what your intentions were and why you were kind at all" He huffed, marching from the room moodily and finding himself lost in the crowd, helplessly allowing it to push him on, his mind a blur of confused emotions.


	9. Pushing Aside The Hate

As the crowd died down, Snape found himself wandering aimlessly and eventually dropped to the ground tiredly, sitting at the base of a large cave. He glanced back at his watch almost groaning at the time though he found he didn't care. It had almost been an hour since all the students were ushered back to the carriages and his feet hurt from walking.

Tugging his shoes off, he slouched back and turned his eyes to the sky, knitting his eyebrows together as the clouds began to darken and he was forced to climb into the shelter of the cave. No one would even know he was gone. No one would care, he convinced himself, burying his face into his knees and giving a shuddered sob.

How could everything have gone so terribly wrong?

As the rain picked up outside, he yelped as a bolt of lightening flashed outside and shuffled to the back of the cave, curled up, whimpering quietly. "Snape?" A voice called and he glanced up as a few figures approached the cave, "Shit, Snape, I'm sorry" Malfoy grimaced, walking to the end and wrapping his arms around his friend in a hug, petting his head soothingly as Snape gasped at the sight of a huge shaggy dog.

"Don't worry, it's Sirius, he wanted to help on the condition we didn't say anything" Malfoy assured Snape, releasing him and shrugging out of his jacket, wrapping it around the frail boy. "Sirius…Luci…but why?" Snape mumbled, "Aren't I a bother to you, you should have just left me here, all I do is cause trouble, I'm nothing important to anyone-" "Shut up!" Sirius snapped, striking him on the cheek and startling him.

"Look, I'm sorry but you need to stop this. You are important, to me and to Malfoy and to a whole load of other people, understand?" Sirius insisted, staring down at Snape before pulling him into a tight hug, "You ever do this again and I'll kick your ass" He said before morphing back into a dog.

"Hold onto him, he'll carry you back, alright?" Malfoy said and Snape nodded in agreement, "Wait…I just…-" "You don't have to say anything" Malfoy smiled as the dog licked Snape's hand happily, "Well, at least let me thank you two for being there for me"

Nodding, Malfoy headed out, the dog following him, Snape carried on it's back.

--

"Welcome to the world of the living. You kind of passed out" Malfoy chuckled as Snape's eyes fluttered open. Wet fur rubbed against his left hand and he gazed over perplexed before his eyes rested on Sirius and he smiled briefly, petting him before he found the dog perched at his side, wet paws leaving muddy footprints on the bed as the nurse bustled past, muttering about pets in the hospital wing.

Sirius smirked and morphed back to normal as she disappeared from sight, shaking his head to get rid of the excess water, the droplets falling on Snape, "Geez, thanks" He said sarcastically, giving a small smile as he tried to sit up. "No" Malfoy protested, his hand accompanying Sirius', the two pushing him down into a lying position once more, "Rest" Sirius insisted.

"You two are unbearable" Snape sighed, resting back into the bed, "I swear, you'd think I'd have died the way you react" He huffed. "Yeah well, you're my best friend, I don't want you to be hurt" Malfoy scolded him, "And about before, sorry…" He muttered. "No problem" Snape smiled, "Friends?" He questioned holding out his hand, "Friends" Malfoy agreed shaking it.

"What about me? I did all the heavy lifting you know" Sirius pointed out. "Thank you, Sirius, I couldn't have gotten back in one piece if it weren't for you" Snape smiled, "Ah, I do my best" Sirius smiled big headedly. "Just one question though?" Snape piped up, "Fire away" Sirius grinned.

"Why are you naked?"


End file.
